Disinfectant concentrates are described, for example, by O. G. Clausen and coworkers in "Medd. Nor. Farm. Selsk. 39 (1977) 187-204" and furthermore, in particular in connection with chlorohexidine as a representative of the guanidinium compounds, in EP 0,231,080-Al. These disinfectants indeed have the advantage that they are free of aldehydes and phenols, but they lack effectiveness against mycobacteria, such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis; moreover, these preparations are ineffective against many uncoated viruses, such as, for example, polio viruses, even when used in high concentrations.
Moreover,the disinfectants of the prior art, which are in the neutral range of about pH 5 to 8, or disinfectants as claimed in EU 0,231,080-Al are adjusted to higher pH values with mineral bases such as, for example, sodium hydroxide solution, they usually do not give ph-stable formulations; the pH drops considerably within a few weeks; the disinfectants lose their effectiveness against mycobacteria and also as viricides after only a short storage time.
It was an object of the invention to propose a disinfectant concentrate which, on the one hand, is economical and, on the other hand, has a prolonged shelf-Life and is therefore stable, and which can be used in particular as a mycobactericide and viricide when diluted appropriately.